Expecting the Unexpected
by PLLHaleb
Summary: Aria and Ezra have lived a happy life. Until now. When Aria finds out she is pregnant with quintuplets, Aria and Ezra change from the happy head-over-heels-in-love couple they used to be. Adopted from EzriaxoxoForever.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! PLLHaleb here. I just wanted to let you know that I am the one who adopted the story from EzriaxoxoForever. I hope you like my writing. The first eight or so chapter updates you get are just me copying the stories over. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

3 months had past so fast! Aria's pregnancy had been smooth sailing, except for the occasional morning sickness, but it was a happy time for the entire family. But November came so quickly...

On the second Friday of November, Aria and Ezra were watching a movie when she felt the need to pee. She got up and said, "I'm going to go to the bathroom, ok Ezra?" By the time she reached the bathroom, she felt dizzy. She assumed it was just because she hadn't eaten enough at dinner. As she closed the door she noticed her legs had become wet. She looked down at her white skirt and saw blood: lots of blood. "Ezra! Ezra come quick!" She screamed. Then everything went black.

Ezra ran into the bathroom yelling, " What? What happened?" He saw her lying on the floor, unconscious, and in a pool of blood he scooped her up and ran to the car, quickly buckling her and himself in, and driving the car like her stole it to the hospital.

When they got there, he just ran into the emergency room and put her on a stretcher, and explained the situation. "Just go treat my wife! I can tell you all I know later!" Ezra commanded. The doctor took his order and his team of nurses wheeled her to an exam room. Ezra wasn't allowed to go in so he just paced in the hallway, scared to death. Finally, the doctor came out and asked to speak with them both. Ezra followed him into the room where Aria lie on an exam table. She was awake now, but drifting in and out of consciousness.

Finally the doctor gave the diagnosis. " We'll we preformed some tests and an ultrasound. I'm very sorry to tell you that you've miscarried the baby. I'm very sorry. You will also probably never be able to conceive a baby naturally. If you come back for an appointment I can prescribe you some fertility pills." They gave Ezra the discharge papers as Aria cried in his arms. They filled out the papers and left.

"It's all my fault." Aria said.

"Aria Marie Fitz. Don't you ever say that again. It is definitely not your fault. There's nothing you could of done to stop it. Please don't ever say that again." Ezra replied. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Then he kissed her. It was the most passionate kiss they had ever shared.


	3. Chapter 3

Aria and Ezra decided that early December was the perfect time to get Aria some fertility pills. They thought if they worked, they could tell their family on Christmas. They went to the hospital and got her prescription, hurrying home to start the treatment.

"Ezra. What I'd this doesn't work? How will we start a family then?" Aria asked.

"Well. Them we'll adopt. Or try surrogacy. But hey, this will work, ok. I know we can do it." Ezra kissed her forehead.

When inside, Aria popped one of the pills in her mouth. She had to take one pill every 12 hours for one week. Later, they decided to 'celebrate' the higher chances of pregnancy.

Two Months Later...

Aria hovered over the sink waiting for one word to appear: pregnant. When the timer went off, a word came onto the stick: pregnant. She had to tell Ezra soon! She decided just to go to Hollis and talk to him for a minute.

As she opened the door to his classroom she said, "Hey guys! Sorry for the interruption, but I have to speak with Mr. Fitz. It's urgent." She lead Ezra into the hallway and told him, "It worked! I'm pregnant!" The couple practically leaped for joy.

"Aria! That's great! I can't wait to see our little mini Ezra!" Ezra was ecstatic. He walked back into his classroom and said "My wife is pregnant!" To his class. They all congratulated him. The bell then rang and luckily, Ezra didn't have to stay after school.

They arrived home at 3:15 and made an OBGYN appointment in about a month. For some strange reason, Aria was already sporting a tiny bump.

One Month Later...

Thursday at 3:30 they were sitting in a crowded waiting room filled with mommies-to-be. It was so crowded that Aria had to sit on Ezra's lap. When a nurse came into the room, she said, "Aria Fitz." Aria and Ezra got up and followed her to the ultrasound room. Aria lie down on the table and pulled her shirt up, exposing her small bump. She shivered as the tech put ultrasound jelly on Aria's tummy. The tech said, "Would you like to know the gender, um, excuse me, genders?"

"Yes, but, genders?" Ezra asked.

"Yes. You're having quintuplets. Quints. 3 girls, 2 boys. Congratulations!" The tech replied.

"Um, can we please speak with Dr. Murray?" Aria asked.

"Yes, I'll go page him right away." The tech then walked out of the room.

Dr. Murray walked into the room and asked, "What can I do you for?"

"Did you know that the pills you prescribed me can lead to multiple baby pregnancies? Because we're having quintuplets." Aria asked.

"Um. Yes." The doctor replied.

"You should of told us!" Said an angry Ezra. "Come on, Aria." They then left the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas came fast! Aria was enjoying being pregnant, even though she was worried about having five babies, at once.

* * *

On Christmas, Aria and Ezra Fitz enjoyed a day with Aria's family since most of Ezra's family didn't approve of their marriage. The only person who was okay with it was Wesley, Ezra's older brother. They were at Aria's childhood home when they had the entire family get together for a family picture. Emily came over to take the picture, introducing the fact that the couple was pregnant. "Okay. Now Ezra put your arm around Aria. Byron, move over a little bit to the right. Okay, now everyone say "Aria's pregnant!"

"Wait, what? Oh my goodness! Aria that's great! When's my little grandbaby due? how far along are you? Oh my, your already showing!" Ella exclaimed.

"Uh, well. Grandbabies. Who wants to guess how many we're having?" Aria asked.

"Two?" Byron asked.

"Nope." Replied Ezra.

"Five!" Mike said kiddingly.

"Haha. Funny, Mike. But actually, you're correct. We're expecting quints! Three girls, two boys!" Aria said.

Everyone was ecstatic!


	5. Chapter 5

Soon Aria was six months along, and huge! She had done her research, wanting to be a great and prepared mother. "Ezra! Hey Ezra! Get in here!"

Ezra came running into the room, thinking she was in labor. "What?"

"Hey, I just realized. We need to start the nursery! Soon! Mothers who are carrying quints can deliver as early as six months!" Aria said. "Let's go shopping! I want to get out of the house!"

"Okay, if you insist." Ezra joked.

"Do you mind if I invite the girls? I'm sure they would love to help us pick out furniture!" Aria asked.

"Sure, baby. Anything for you!" Ezra put his hands on her belly and nuzzled her neck.

"I'm going to go call them."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the group was picking out furniture. "Aria. Look at that! That's adorable!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Baby, look at that one! can we get it? Please?" Aria asked Ezra.

"Sure. We need to pick out bedding, though. I'll go talk to the salesmen." Ezra walked off to talk to an employee.

They got all of the need furniture picked out and bought.

* * *

When they got back to Aria and Ezra's apartment, there was a surprise. A big surprise. As they walked into the room, everyone shouted, "Surprise!" The girls decided to throw her a surprise baby shower! They knew she still needed many necessities, and they thought this would help. There was cake, games, and plenty of gifts! All of the girls' families were there, Spencer, Toby, and their daughter, Amaya. Hanna, Caleb,and their twins, Nicole and Brett were there, too. Emily, Paige and their son, Daniel, came. Aria received many needed items. From her parents, they got five car seats, each stocked with handle toys and head supports. From Mike, they got diapers, bottles, and a outfit for each baby that said, "I have the best uncle ever!" Her friends got them two laundry baskets filled with items such as clothes, diapers, bottles, burp cloths, accessories, blankets and other necessities. A basket for each gender, one boy basket, and one girl.

Closer to the end of the party, Aria started getting sharp pains in her lower back. Eventually, she was in the kitchen getting a drink when she heard a small "pop" and felt a gush of water run down her legs. She was in labor."Ezra! Ezra! It's time!"

"Okay, wait your only six months along, though." He was very worried. "Okay get in the car. I'll get the bag and tell everybody and we'll be there in a minute." While Aria hobbled out to the car, Ezra made everyone aware that Aria was in labor. He then ran out to the car. driving Aria to the hospital.

* * *

Once everyone cleared out, the girls felt that they needed to be with Aria. They went to the hospital but arranger for Paige to watch the kids, and for Toby and Caleb to set up the nursery, just in case. They rushed to the hospital, deciding who would go into the delivery room with her. Aria was allowed three people other than her husband, so she let them pick who would stay out, since Aria's mother would be coming in. "Well, I think you two should go in. I really don't want to be too scarred for life." Emily joked. Hanna and Spencer had already given birth, but not Emily, because she was gay.

"Really? Are you sure you don't want to go in? I can stay out." Spencer offered.

"No, really, it's fine. You and Hanna can go in." Emily insisted.

"Okay." Spencer replied.

* * *

Aria had been in labor for almost eight hours before Dr. Murray came in."Okay, Aria. I'm just going to check your cervix." Dr. Murray told Aria. "Well you are eight centimeters dilated. These babies are almost here." The doctor then left.

**Four Hours Later...**

"Well Aria. You're fully dilated. It's time to push. Dad, you may want to go get anybody you want in here for the birth." Dr. Murray said.

Ezra went out to the waiting room and came back with Ella, Spencer, and Hanna all suited up in scrubs. Since she was giving birth to premature babies, the nurses had to be ready to rush them to the NIQU. "Okay, Aria. On your next contraction I want you to give me a big push. My nurses will count to ten and then you can rest." Dr. Murray stated. "It's coming now push."

Aria push as hard as she could. After two more pushes, baby number one was out. "A girl." Hanna said as she looked down at her niece.

Aria pushed two more times before baby number two slid out. "A boy." Ezra said happily.

It only took one push to get baby number three out. "Another baby girl." Ella said.

Three more pushes and baby number four was out. "Boy." Called Ezra.

The last baby came out after two pushes."Baby girl." Hanna had become teary-eyed. The babies were then hurried to the NIQU.

* * *

A nurse came in after allowing Aria to rest a little while and gave Aria the birth certificates. They invited the guests into the room to reveal names for the very first time. "Okay, well, we've put a lot of thought into this and have decided to give each baby two middle names. There were too many names to choose from! So baby number one is a girl and is named Scarlett Rose Faith Fitz. The second baby is a boy and his name is Braxton James Carson Fitz. Baby number three is a girl and is named Talia Reese Brooklyn Fitgz. The next baby boy is named Micah Joshua Liam. The final baby is a girl named Quinn Rebeca Grace. They are all identical, too. They're in the nursery right now." Ezra filled out the birth certificates and gave them to the nurse.

* * *

About an hour after they were born, they were healthy enough to go and see mommy, daddy, and their guests. They were brought to the room. They were the first healthy quints ever born in Rosewood.

Everybody came and paid their visits. Holding each baby for a brief amount of time and giving compliments. Now, the only people left in the room were Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Mike, and Wes. "Well we've decided to ask you guys if you want to be one of their godparents. Spencer, will you be Talia's godmother?"Aria asked.

"Of course! Can I hold my godbaby again?" Spencer asked.

"Yep of course." Ezra handed Spencer Talia.

"Alright, Emily will you be Quinn's godmother?" Aria asked.

"Yes! Thank you so much. I want to hold Quinn if that's okay with you." Emily stated.

Ezra handed Emily Quinn.

"Okay, next is Hanna. Will you be Scarlett's godmommy?" Aria asked Hanna.

"Yes! OMG! Come her sweetie!" Hanna took her goddaughter from Aria.

"Wes. Will you be Braxton's godfather." Ezra asked his brother.

"Of course, bro! I love him ready." Wes agreed.

"And last but not least, Mike will you be Micah's godfather?" Ezra asked his brother-in-law.

"Really? I'd love too!" Mike replied.

"Okay, well can we get a big group picture and then individual pictures?" Aria requested.

They took pictures with the godparents and babies.

* * *

After about a week, the babies and Aria were healthy enough to go home. Ezra drove them home. They were greeted by Aria's family, Wes, and the girls. They helped carry in gifts and car seats up to the nursery. They walked into the nursery to see the furniture that was in boxes just days before assembled. The nursery was already organized and put together. "OMG! Who did this? It's great thank you guys!" Everyone had a big group hug, careful not to hurt Aria. they soon went home, having families of their own to take care of. After everyone was gone, Aria was standing over Scarlett's crib when Ezra hugged her from behind and kissed her neck. "I love you Aria. Thank you so much for giving me five beautiful kids."

"Ezra," she started, "how are we going to afford five kids?"

"I can get another job."

"No, you can't. I don't want you stretched too thin."

"I think that's you, that we should be worried about."

"I love you so much." Aria said.

'I love you more." Ezra started nibbling her ear.


	6. Chapter 6

Three months later...

"Ezra!" Aria yelled as other babies started to cry. She was already up with Quinn when Braxton decided he was hungry, too.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Ezra said as he hurried across the hall. "What?"

"What, Ezra? I'm already feeding one baby and another is crying. What do you think I want?" Aria spat back.

"Okay, I'll feed him." Ezra went and made a bottle, taking Braxton in his arms, and feeding him.

Aria was super stressed. "We are going to need more diapers."

"Well, Aria. I don't get paid until Friday." Ezra snapped.

Aria then broke down in tears.

"What? Aria, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Ezra tried to comfort her.

"No, it's just, I'm so stressed. We're always fighting, and I never get a break. I'm so tired." Aria cried into her hands.

"I don't get a break either, Aria. I work two jobs, almost 70 hours a week, and when I get home, I'm helping with the babies. It's not just about you, you know."

Aria ran out of the house crying, she didn't care if it was 2 a.m., she just left. She decided to go to her mother's house. She had her own key, but she just needed to get away. When she got there, she just let herself in. Her mother woke up to the sound of the door, grabbed a baseball bat, and tiptoed to her livingroom. Aria heard footsteps and turned around. "Mom?"

"Oh, Aria. It's just you. Why are you here? Are you okay? Where are the babies?" Ella asked. She saw tears streaming down Aria's face and gave her a bear hug.

"Sorry I woke you up. I just needed to get away for a bit."

"No, sweetie, it's fine. So, what's wrong?"

"Ezra and I are fighting, and he said that it's not just about me. I mean, I know he is under a lot of stress, too, but he just made me feel like complete crap." Aria sobbed.

"Oh, sweetie."

* * *

"I'm back." Aria said as she walked in the door.

"Where did you go?" Ezra asked as she sat down on the couch across from him.

"My mom's." She said, refusing to make eye contact.

"If you ever walk out on me again, we will get divorced. You hear me?" Ezra scolded.

"You know what? I don't want to have a husband if he's like this. I'd rather be a single mom. We're through, Ezra. Get out. Now." Aria cried.

"Just let me see my kids. And trust me, you will see me in court. You will not keep my children from me." Ezra went upstairs and had a moment with all of his babies, packed up his belongings, and left.

* * *

Aria picked up the phone and texted the girls.

**Aria: SOS. Now. My place. :(**

**Hanna: Are you okay?!**

**Aria: No.**

**Hanna: I will be there as soon as possible.**

**Emily: Can't now. After work?**

**Aria: Sure.**

**Spencer: After work for me. Feel better!**

* * *

Hanna just ran through the door, not worrying about knocking. "Oh, my gosh! Are you okay?"

"No." Aria said, with another round of tears.

"What happened, babe?" Hanna rubbed Aria's back.

"Ez, Ez, Ezra left. We were fighting and he left and I think we're getting divorced. He said he wouldn't let me keep the babies, too." Aria cried into Hanna's shoulder.

"Oh, Aria. It will be fine. I can help you with the babies, and stuff. I'm sure Spencer and Emil will, too."

"But, I still love him."

"I know you do, Ar." Hanna said in a soothing tone.


	7. Chapter 7

"Aria, take a break. Take a nap. You need it. We can handle the babies." Emily said while she changed Quinn's diaper.

"Yeah, Ar. You're getting bags under your eyes." Hanna said jokingly.

"Aria, just go to sleep." Spencer agreed.

"Okay, well. Fine." Aria left the room and went to her bed. It still smelled like Ezra. And now, she missed him more than ever.

* * *

"Do you think Fitz will come back?" Emily asked.

"No. I don't think he should be in Aria's life. He's a total bastard. If he ever hurts her again, I will hunt him down and kill that son of a bitch." Spencer spat.

"You go girl! I'm right there with 'ya, you hurt my best friend, you hurt me. If you want to get to her you have to get through me!" Hanna said as the others laughed.

"Do you think Ezra will get the babies?" Emily asked.

"No, I don't. I talked to Melissa, since she's a lawyer, and she said babies under one year of age cannot be taken out of custody of their mothers unless they are in immediate danger, and Aria's not putting them in danger. He could get joint custody, but probably not, considering their age." Spencer said.

"Damn, this girl does her research!" Hanna said, making the girls laugh again.

"I hope he doesn't even get joint custody." Emily said.

"I hate him. Honestly, I do. If he tries to get back together with Aria, OMG I will mess him up. He had a great life, gorgeous kids, and an amazing wife, and he threw it all away. It's his own fault." Hanna said coldly.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Aria went to get it. She opened the door and saw a woman in a suit, holding a file packet. "Aria Fitz?" She asked. Aria nodded. "You've been served." She handed Aria the packet and walked away, just like that. Aria ran upstairs, crying. When the girls saw her the immediately ran to her and gave her a big hug.

"Aria? What's wrong?" Emily asked, concerned.

"He served me. He's going to try to take them away from me." Aria stared blankly at the wall.

"Aria, let me see that." Spencer said, taking the files from Aria and opening them up. She read them and announced the date for the hearing. "June 24, two days."

"Will you guys come with me?" Aria asked.

"Of course!" The girls all said together.

* * *

June 24...

Aria sat down in the court room, making sure the babies were with the right person. Emily had Braxton, Hanna had Scarlett, Spencer had Talia, Ella had Micah, and Byron had Quinn. Good. Ezra didn't have them. The hearing started, and Aria glanced at Ezra, he gave her a cold look.

"Please rise. I call the hearing for the custody battle of the Fitz quints to order. How old are these children?" The judge asked Aria.

"Three and a half months, your honor."

The judge nodded. "Your the father?" Ezra nodded."I'm assuming you want joint custody?"

Ezra shook his head. "Full custody."

"In this state it's illegal to take children under one year away from their mother unless they are in immediate danger."

"Your honor, these babies are not in danger when they're in the care of Mrs. Fitz." Melissa objected.

* * *

The judge listened to their arguing and examined their case, until she came to a decision. "I have made my decision. I give full custody to... Ezra Fitz. Aria broke down in tears.

* * *

"Mrs. Fitz, Mrs. Fitz!" The judge called. Aria was just daydreaming. Aria gave the judge her attention. "I have decided that full custody shall be given to Mrs. Fitz. However, Mr. Fitz will be given weekly visits of three hours, with or without the supervision of Mrs. Fitz.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello." Aria said rudely to Ezra, who was picking up the quints for 3 hours. "Here's the bags, and just a little FYI, I filed for divorce yesterday." Ezra noticed how there wasn't a ring on her finger. She then handed it to him. "I will always love you Ezra, but, I can't hardly look at you anymore."

They finished buckling the babies into the car, then Ezra leaned into her. They started to kiss, but Aria quickly pulled away. "No, Ezra." She said goodbye to the babies one last time and walked into her house.

* * *

**Aria: He tried to kiss me.**

**Hanna: Seriously! Who does that?**

**Spencer: Apparently Ezra...**

**Emily: Do you guys want to hang out for a while?**

**Aria: Sure, I need to vent. My place?**

**Hanna: Sure.**

**Spencer: Yep**

**Emily: See ya soon.**

* * *

"I thought we'd be together forever. But, why can't I be happy for once?" Aria said, crying into her hands while being embraced by the girls.

"Sweetie, you'll get better, you will." Emily comforted.

Aria kept crying. "It's hard, babe. I know, but like Em said, it get's better." Hanna tried.

"I love him, and I didn't want to do this but I think it's best for the babies. Maybe in the future we can try again." Aria stopped crying for a moment and looked at the clock. "Guys, it's four o'clock. They should of been home an hour ago."

"They probably just lost the time, like we did." Spencer said.

"No, I know Ezra, he's up to something. I can feel it. Can we drive to his house and get them?" Aria asked.

"If it'll reassure you that everything's fine, okay." Hanna gave in.

"I'll drive!" Spencer practically yelled.

"Okay, Spence, quiet down." Emily said.

The girls took the short drive to Ezra's apartment. "I can go up by myself." Aria said.

"Okay. Text us if you need anything." Hanna said.

Aria walked into the building and up the stairs to Ezra's apartment. She knocked on the door and then waited patiently. She waited about two minutes and knocked again: nothing. She pressed her ear up against the door listening: nothing. She decided to see if it was unlocked, which it was. She crept into the livingroom and all over the house but no one was home. Aria was worried sick. She ran out to the car and quickly said, "No one's there!"

"What if he took them back to your house?" Emily asked, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Why don't we try that?" Spencer said, quickly buckling up and driving back to Aria's home. Nobody was there.

"Okay, I'm calling the police. It's six. He should of had them home three hours ago." Aria picked up the phone but paused. "What if I never see them again?"

"Aria! Don't say that! We'll hunt him down! We will get the babies back and have him put in prison!" Hanna shouted comfortingly.

Aria started to dial. 9-1-1. "Nine one one, what's you emergency?" The dispatcher said.

"My babies are missing."


	9. Chapter 9

Ezra's POV

I stopped at a grocery store outside of Philly to take care of the kids. After changing everyone's diapers and getting them settled into their carseats, I gave them their food. They were just old enough to hold their own bottles but I had to keep an eye on them. I watched them drink and I ran my hand over Quinn's forehead. It was warmer than usual. I figured she was just warm so I took off her jacket.

Soon, all the babies had stopped drinking and everyone had fallen asleep with the empty bottles in their small hands. All the bottles were empty except for Quinn's. Hers was more than half full. I was a little concerned but thought it might pass.

"She'll be eating normally tomorrow." I told myself.

Aria's POV

I sat on the edge of the bed with my head in my hands. Spencer and Hanna sat on either side of me with their arms around my waist and Emily and Paige were pacing the room, passing each other on the way to the other side.

"Aria, what else can we do? We called the police and they're looking everywhere for him. We'll find the kids."

Hanna got up and turned on the news.

"Police are currently on the lookout for Ezra Fitz. He kidnapped his five children while on visiting hours this morning. If you have an information regarding Mr. Fitz call 911." The newscaster said.

"See? Its all over the news." Spencer said.

"I know, but they're my children! I have every right as a mother to be worried."

The phone rang. I sobbed and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Fitz? This is Philadelphia PD. We found your children."

Ezra's POV

I sat with Braxton in my arms. The police had caught me. I knew I would get caught. But they were my children and Aria had no right to take them.

I saw Spencer's car pull up behind mine with Aria's right behind. All five girls jumped out. Emily, Paige, Spencer, and Hanna each took a baby from a police person. Aria came over and took Braxton from my arms.

"Stay away from me and my children, Ezra. After this stunt, I'm applying for full custody of my children." Aria said.

"Excuse me. I'm Officer Gerald. Are you planning to press charges?" Officer Gerald asked.

"As long as I get a restraining order on him, no."

"Aria! You might want to come here." Spencer called.

She went over and put her hand to Quinn's forehead. I could tell by the look that registered on her face it was hot. She stormed over to me.

"How dare you? Couldn't you tell she was sick? Did you not care at all for your daughter's health?"

"Of course I do! I had limited recourses! I was almost out of cash and I couldn't use a credit card! I couldn't take her temperature!"

"I can't believe you." She turned and began to walk away.

"Aria wait." I took her arm and spun her around. She raised her hand to slap me but I caught it. I pulled her to me and my lips crashed to hers. She pulled back and my eyes searched hers. She wriggled out of my grasp.

"You can count on me getting that restraining order."

The girls had put the kids in the cars and piled back in. I watched as the girl I loved drove away with my children.


	10. Not new Chapter READ ANYWAY!

Hey! PLLHaleb here! Sorry this isn't a new chapter. I've been trying to get a chapter for both Expecting and Haleb: Ten Years to be posted on the same day. Anyway, I wanted to address a certain guest review I got. It said, "Quintuplets? What an effing ridiculous story. Don't waste your time on it." The guest who posted this, you know who you are. You can't keep me from posting. If you don't like the story don't read it. There are plenty of stories on FanFiction that are soo impossible compared to the show. I guess this is one of them. I have every right and I plan to 'waste' my time. I won't stop for a bad review. See you soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Aria's POV

I stood in the courtroom for the second time in two months. I would win this custody battle. You can bet on that.

The bailiff called out. "All arise for the Honorable Judge Simons."

The room stood as the judge took her place at the front of the room. "Well, well. The Fitz family. I didn't expect to have you back in my court so soon. It says here Mr. Ezra Fitz took the children for his three hour visit but did not return, clearly without the consent of Mrs. Aria Fitz. Is this correct?" She looked to Melissa. Melissa nodded.

"This is almost entirely correct."

"What isn't correct, Ms. Hastings?"

"A few minutes prior to the beginning of the trial I received the confirmation email for Mrs. Fitz. The divorce As of now, she is Ms. Aria Montgomery."

I looked to Ezra just in time to see his face fall and a single tear slide down his face. He knew I wasn't his anymore. He looked up at me, his face filled with hope, but my gaze was cold and his face fell again.

The judge cleared her throat. "It also says Ms. Montgomery is applying not only for full custody with no visiting hours from Mr. Fitz but also for a restraining order against him."

"Judge, she has no right to cut me off from my children!" Ezra shouted.

"He took my children without my consent!"

The judge pounded her gavel. "Enough! Now Ms. Montgomery, Mr. Fitz has a point. I cannot restrict all access from him. We will take a twenty minute adjournment while I consider the outcome in the children's best interest."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the judge returned. "I have made my decision. Full custody will remain with Ms. Montgomery. Mr. Fitz will get one hour with his children every Monday at Ms. Montgomery's home. These visits will be supervised by Ms. Montgomery and a police officer. Do the parties accept?"

Melissa looked to me and I nodded. "Yes."

"Ezra Fitz would like private sessions in the comfort of his home."

"Denied. This would give him another opportunity to take the children again. He will get the supervised visits on Monday or I shall grant the restraining order to Ms. Montgomery."

"Then Mr. Fitz accepts."

"Court adjourned."

**Hey, guys! I know I promised another chapter for Haleb Ten as well, but my parents surprised us and we're going to the Bahamas! Yay! Anyway, I'm off on Saturday and I should be back next Sunday. I might be around FanFiction catching up on stories if we have a lazy day and stay in the hotel where there is cell reception and INTERNET! As always, review and I bid you adieu my lovelies! See you next week!**


	12. Chapter 12

Aria's POV

The following Monday Ezra came with an officer for his hourly visit. They went to the nursery and Ezra brought all the kids onto the play mat and the officer took his post by the door. I went back to the kitchen to start lunch for the quints. After I had their bottles ready to heat up, I made myself a Lean Cuisine meal. I was still trying to lose baby weight. Once I had finished I heated up the bottles and took them to Ezra. We each took a baby and fed them. After we fed them, they all were put down for naps. I looked at Ezra as he rocked Micah to sleep. I smiled. I wish our fight hadn't ruined everything for us. He would have been a wonderful full time father.

* * *

After his hour, the officer escorted Ezra outside. Once he was safely next to his car, the officer left. Ezra looked at me and I shrugged.

"So, what now?" He asked.

"I...I don't know. I guess we just keep living. You'll see the babies next week and I'll-"

He cut me off as he put his lips to mine. I tried to step back but tripped on a rock. My arms went around his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled my head back. I got my footing and stepped back.

"No Ezra. I can't-"

I turned and ran back inside. After I closed the door, I slid down and put my head in my hands. I knew what I needed. First I called my mom.

"Aria?"

"Mom, hey. Can you and Zach watch the quints tonight? I really need a girls night out."

"Sure. Just drop them off whenever. We were planning to stay in anyway."

"Great. Love you!"

"Bye Ar."

Next I texted the girls.

You guys interested in going to the Grill for dinner? Really need a night out!

They all responded with yes. I went to the quints room to get them packed since it was already four-thirty. I packed them up and went to change. I put on my favorite blue top and paired it with dark skinny jeans and black heels.

I took the babies to the car and got them all strapped in. I went to my mom and Zach's condo. Once I pulled up they dashed out to help. My mom took Braxton and Scarlett, Zach took Micah and Talia and I took Quinn. Her fever gone, she had once again become her troublesome self. My mom and Zach had converted an extra room they had into a playroom. There were playpens, bouncers, two changing tables, and cribs for each of the babies. The boys' cribs were against a blue wall and the girls were against a pink wall adjacent to the boys. Scarlett was asleep so she went to her crib while the others were put into the bouncers in a U shape. Zach flipped on the camera they had installed. They could watch and hear the babies from any room so they could have time together and still keep an eye (and ear!) on the babies at all times. I knew they were safe.

I kissed each one goodbye and drove to Spencer's. Toby answered the door. Spencer moved around to his side and pressed a kiss to his cheek. We hopped into the car and waved goodbye. We drove to Hanna's and she and Emily climbed into the back. Spencer and I shared a look before turned back to the street and pointing ahead of us and shouted,

"To the Grill!"

I looked in the rearview mirror. Hanna was grinning ear to ear and Emily had an amused look on her face.

"To the Grill, Aria!"

And off we went.

**Surprise! Here I am! I got some time at the pool and wrote this! Yeah, I know I'm on an island but the beach was packed. Therefore the pool was not. For future reference I have decided to answer your comments. So if you want to ask anything feel free. Thank you my lovelies!**


	13. Sorry!

I know I've been gone alot but school is starting up again. Its that time of year. I'm an 8th grader now so that makes it alot worse. I have every intention to finish the story so stick with me. Thanks my lovelies! -PLLHaleb


End file.
